Monkey D Luffy
by Tyki Moon
Summary: Eu via você correr todos os dias. Seu sonho era muito grande, mas estava ao seu alcance. Você era Monkey D. Luffy, afinal.


One Piece não me pertence. É melhor assim. Seria um crime tirá-lo de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**Monkey D. Luffy**

Eu via você correr todos os dias. Correr, correr e correr – aparentemente sem nenhum motivo. Você corria para alcançar algo muito, muito maior. Algo que meus olhos cansados e céticos não conseguiam – e, talvez, ainda não consigam – enxergar. Você corria com os braçinhos magros, com feridas de uma possível queda e sujos de poeira em direção ao céu, balançando-os de um lado ao outro da cabeça – correndo como se isso fosse o que te mantivesse vivo. Suas perninhas finas que toda criança têm fazendo um esforço absurdo para subir, pular, correr; pequenos raladinhos por sua extensão e aquela sensação boa que eu sentia assim que eu o via. Uma sensação boa de um banho frio num dia absurdamente quente, ou uma taça de sorvete bem grande com cobertura colorida e castanha ao redor. A despreocupação em sua face; face de criança que não tem muito a se preocupar, uma face que não vemos em nenhum adulto. E um sorriso. Um único sorriso.

_(Luffy era você. Eu era eu.)_

Eu via você correndo exatamente todos os dias. Via você correr e ouvia você falar coisas sobre alguma _Grand Line_ e um tesouro escondido lá. _One Piece,_ você enchia a boca para falar isso – as bochechas inflando ao começo da palavra e um biquinho ao fim. Via você dizendo em uma maneira quase diplomática que iria se tornar o _Rei dos Piratas_; e eu acreditava, acreditava piamente sem pôr nem tirar. Acreditava porque seu sorriso me forçava a fazê-lo.

Eu via você gritar isso exatamente todos os dias (_- Hey, eu serei o Reis dos Piratas!)_, e via os cascudos que você levava de todos aqueles adultos ao redor que, também, o escutava pronunciar tal loucura. Via os olhares deles sobre você; o charmoso e tão conhecido ar de desdenho impregnado em seus globos oculares. Um olhar invejoso, medonho e podre. Mas, o que me fascinava não era isso. A importância em si era o _seu_ olhar; um olhar que dizia muitas coisas. Coisas que adultos não entendem. Coisas que, para nós, são de outro planeta; outra rota. Coisas que passam despercebidas em toda essa poluição adulta. Coisas que eu daria tudo para entender.

Eu via você correr todos os dias exatamente atrás de um homem. Ele era alto e usava uma capa preta por cima de uma camisa branca, uma bermuda e uma espada em sua bainha. Seu nome era Shanks e era nítido que, mesmo com uma aparência calma, ele era um pirata. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos, um vermelho forte coberto por um chapéu de palha. Ele não tinha um braço e eu jurava que isso era algo relacionado a você. Você corria todo o dia atrás dele e tinha um olhar diferente dirigido a ele; algo com um toque de admiração e uma vontade desumana de superá-lo. Era um olhar bonito.

Shanks havia ido embora, mas o olhar que você dava a ele continuava. O chapéu de palha também.

_(Luffy era o que corria. Eu era aquela que o via e nada fazia.)_

Eu via você correr todos os dias e todos os dias eu sentia inveja. Vergonhoso, sei, mas é verdade. Você tem uma personalidade agitada: falava muito e se expressava muito bem. Eu tinha inveja disso e tinha inveja ainda mais de outra de suas peculiaridades; eu invejava o modo como você saia de suas enrascadas. Morria de inveja quando, não importando a situação e por pior que ela fosse você se sobressaía com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Seu sorriso, para mim, era mágico. Você fechava os olhos e mostrava os dentes absurdamente brancos e grandes colados em uma gengiva rosada. Seu sorriso era imenso e me dava à sensação de viver em um mundo muito, muito diferente do seu. Meu mundo era completamente opaco, sem cor e sem graça – como se vila Fusha perdesse tudo que um dia teve para se tornar uma vila. E o seu mundo era vívido, tinha cheiro de mar em uma praia ao amanhecer, e era cheios de luzes brilhantes e coloridas que o fazia rir.

_(Luffy era o que tinha um sonho. Eu era aquela que pedia em sussurros que ele não perdesse o sonho.)_

Eu vi você correr e crescer. Se tornar um rapaz de dezessete anos com um metro e setenta e dois de altura. Você já era um rapaz e seu sorriso continuava o mesmo. Altivo e brilhante. Seus cabelos negros e curtos cobertos pelo mesmo chapéu de palha que o cara alto e com apenas um braço te deu. E, mesmo que seu sorriso continuasse o mesmo, eu notava em você algo diferente. Eu não estou dizendo que sua pele, agora, esticava (algo relacionado à Shanks, também). Estou dizendo que algo em você evoluíra. Algo que ninguém perceberia e até mesmo eu, que vivia vendo você correr, tardei a notar: s_eu sonho evoluíra. _

Deixara de ser um sonho bobo de criança e partira para uma fase nova, com adversidades e vilões novos. Com vontades e promessas que fossem feitas e cumpridas. Com _amigos _novos. E agora ninguém poderia olhar e julgá-lo, e eu sei que ainda há gente que o faça, mas sei também que você tem o conhecimento e o dom de saber que todos estão errados. Você não iria desistir. Você iria andar, correr e voaria se fosse preciso. Tudo muito alto para que nós, que não acreditamos em nada, não pudéssemos alcançá-lo. E, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos; a _Grand Line _te espera. Anime-se e não perca seu sonho de vista. Você sabe que está bem agora. Eu sei, também. Era assim que eu imaginava que você faria.

Eu não vejo você correr mais. Você foi embora da vila Fusha. Eu não vejo seu chapéu de palha sobre seus cabelos negros, e nem vejo seus sorrisos e não ouço mais seus depoimentos sobre One Piece, sobre ser o Rei dos Piratas, sobre _Gol D. Roger_. Mas eu ainda sei que seu sonho é um dom e que devia ser guardado em uma caixinha para que ninguém o tocasse, só ouvisse falar sobre. Um sonho límpido, elegante, altivo, e nobre. Você era_ Monkey D. Luffy_, afinal. Era o menino que queria o mar para si. E eu acho que essa é uma unicamente boa maneira de lembrá-lo.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Depois de um Hiatus impensado, de concluir o ensino médio, o curso técnico e a vontade de escrever chegar; eu voltei. Eu estava quase me esquecendo de como é postar algo aqui no . É bom voltar.

Sobre a fanfic; eu não tenho muito sobre o quê dizer dela. Eu amo o Luffy e amo ainda mais escrever sobre ele, as coisas fluem, sabe? O problema é que eu sempre escrevo as mesmas coisas sobre ele. E essa fanfic é exatamente isso; meu ponto de vista sobre ele.  
Eu não sei se essa fic ficou legal, aliás. Queria escrever algo complexo e tals, mas saiu isso. D:

Reviews?


End file.
